For The Love Of A Shinobi
by CupCakeAlice
Summary: please be aware this is not an actrual cross over.i couldnt find anywhere to post origanl works..the first chapter is just a preview! Masa Nakamura is a normal 17 year old boy looking for a part time job, living in the heart of tokyo japan.what happens when he discovers a mysterus book and gets sucked into it?will he find true love?will find adventure? read to find out. YAOI
1. Chapter 1 preview!

**for The Love Of A Shinobi**

** Chapter 1.**

** Finding The Book**

**It started out as a beautiful and quiet evening. There was a soft breeze, a beautiful full moon , and a calmness that could only come from a time of peace.**

**As a nice evening as it seemed all was not right ,something was amiss..something strange, something dangerous…This is where the story begins. Fallowing a young man named Masa Nakamura. Masa-san is 17 stands at 5'8 with deep brown almond shaped eyes. His hair is a light brown with natural dirty blond highlights , his bangs just covering the top of his eyes and the back reaching to his chin.**

**Masa sighed as he walked out of yet another failed job interview. He was 17 damnit he needs a part time job…but no one will hire him. He grumbles as he walks down the street to one of his favorite coffee shops..maybe his beloved coffee will cheer him up?**

**Masa sighed happily as he walked into the coffee shop and ordered his drink. Once he paid for his order he walked into the neighboring alley to enjoy his heated drink. He looked around taking in his soundings as he sipped his coffee, A few cars parked and people walking up the street. All in all a normal street in downtown Tokyo. That's when he spotted it..a book? lying on the sidewalk? Masa tried to remember if he had seen someone drop it, when he couldn't recall he took the last drink of his coffee and threw it into the garbage, and walked over to it. Masa picked the book up and looked at the cover..For The Love Of A Shinobi. "iv never head of this before..maybe it's a new fictional novel?" He quickly decided to just take the book home and read it later , Obviously no one wanted it if it was just lying there.**

**As Masa walked back to his apartment all he could think about was the book. what was it about? why was it just lying there? Masa let out a frustrated sigh as he plopped down on his bed and looked at the book he placed on his desk. "ugh ill read it later.. I need a nap at the moment" Masa muttered as he rolled over and fell asleep.**

** ~Somewhere in an small shop~**

**Somewhere in a small undisclosed shop an old man chuckled and looked at a painting hanging on his wall of a samurai. "looks like someone has found the book old friend. whoever he is in for a great shock. It has been a long time. He is the one..I'm sure of it." The painting of the samurai stared down at the old man but if you looked close enough you could see a shimmer if hope flash threw its eyes and small smile adorning his face.**

**i know it is short but this is just a preview you think it is interseeting please review and i will post more.i will aslo need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

For The Love Of A Shinobi

A few days passed, a few more failed job interviews and a few stressful nights. The book was all but forgotten stuck on his mind and consistently running through his thoughts. Masa attempted to look through the book after he woke up from his nap but found it half empty. Every other word faded in spots and or completely missing letters.

Finally Masa got frustrated and threw the book away and tried to forget about it by going out with some friends. When he got home late at night almost early morning he was exhausted and needed some food. Slurping down some instant ramen he sat down on his bed and started to relax but found he couldn't get comfortable. Sighing irritably Masa reached under his pillow and froze. Grabbing the object under his pillow he pulled it out and look at it "how the hell...?" He looked over at the garbage bin next to his desk then back at the book. Frowning he open it and a note fell out. Masa picks it up and looks over it.

The one who finds this book is for I in mind body and soul, To he who finds it take care to understand the weightings. While much will not be revealed till much later I have faith in thee. Good luck my love.

Now overly confused masa looks through the book again and to his surprise more words were legible..what was going on? just what was this book? And what did the note mean? Groaning masa puts the book on his desk and vows to do some research at the local library tomorrow.

That's what bring us to now. Spending days searching the shelves for anything on mysterious books, and notes. Extremely frustrated masa stares at the book. "What else can I look for? Iv searched everything I kno..." masa stopped short of his sentence and smack his head against the desk causing everyone in the library to look at him strangely. "how could I be so stupid as to not look up the title of the book?" a sweat drop forming.

Scrambling over one of the computers he types into the search engine For The Love OF A Shinobi

scrolling down the list of related searches something catches his eye.


End file.
